Twin Hearts
by Mikki19
Summary: "She is his twin. His only full-blooded relative and she has always meant everything to my brother." What if Klaus had a twin and she had been daggered in the 16th century? What if they had shared a love that was much more than just a sibling bond?
1. Awakening

_Okay, so this was a dream that I had and I really wanted to write it all up, put some detail to it and see whether it would work as a one-shot. Honestly… I think I've done okay! I am a major Joseph Morgan fan so I have been dying to try and write with Klaus. He is such a complex character to try and understand so I'm a bit intimidated at getting him perfect, or at least as good as I possibly can. I hope that I've done him justice!_

_I've also had another idea: I honestly don't watch TVD/TO religiously or anything so I only know the basics to all the stories that have gone on in the shows (the wikia page helps tremendously for parts that I'm stuck on with plotlines, so thanks to whoever contributes to that page! Also, a great thanks to anyone that posts clips to YT since that is mostly where I watch everything.). I basically only tune in for Joseph since I think he's amazing and the Mikaelson family intrigue me immensely. That being said, I've recently wanted to watch more so I'm trying to find the boxsets for a reasonable price so that I can catch up and understand everything a lot better. Therefore, since I don't know each episode in detail, I've been wanting to upload a collection of one-shots like this. What do you think? I've just had so many ideas, but I'm not confident enough in my knowledge to dedicate myself to an entire fanfiction._

_That being said, leave a review if you think I've done alright at writing Klaus. If people want to, I may be able to work this into a longer piece once I've been able to spend more time studying the series'!_

_I hope you're having a nice day/night wherever you are :)_

_Mikki xx_

* * *

><p><strong>Warning(s): Mentions of incest, but nothing descriptive.<strong>

**Song(s) for this chapter: Never Gonna Love Again by Lykke Li, Raise the Dead by Rachel Rabin, The Wolf by Phildel**

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here?" Their heels clicked across the cold ground as they made their way into the dismal, damp space. Rebekah flicked a switch to her right and sneered as only two lights flickered on to light up the area at the back of the warehouse.<p>

"We're waking someone up, Caroline. She has been asleep longer than I was." Caroline took a quick survey of the area; the walls were a bleak grey colour with green mossy stains covering most of the surface. A few cracks were in the roof causing puddles to form on the ground. The dripping of the water only added to the depressive atmosphere. Rebekah muttered to herself before continuing forward. "It's quiet."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Caroline inched away from the sight of a large cobweb to her left and quickly scampered after the Original Vampire.

"It depends on how you see it." Rebekah reached the coffin at the back of the empty space with a small smile. Her hands ghosted over the shining, unmarked surface with a slight tremble. Whether it was due to excitement or nervousness Caroline couldn't tell, but the few tears that built up within the Original's eyes made her forehead crease.

"So… who is this?" Rebekah quickly straightened her form and looked at Caroline with a cool expression.

"Someone that you could never replace within in Nik's heart. You are a passing fancy, but this girl is his one true love." The lid opened with a creak to reveal a slim girl with wheat coloured hair. Despite the grey tone of her skin Caroline could immediately see the similarities that the daggered female had with Klaus. Her hair was loosely curled and tied back with a red piece of ribbon. She wore a simple, white dress that flowed down to her feet and covered her arms. "She was asleep when he daggered her. He didn't want her to feel anything or be scared of what he felt he had to do."

"Why does she look like Klaus?" Rebekah gave another small smile and brushed back a stray curl that had fallen from the ribbon. Her fingertips traced over her cheeks and lightly touched the necklace that hung around her neck. It was nothing special, just a piece of moulded metal that resembled a half-moon and was attached to a piece of black string, but it held over a lifetime of memories.

"She is his twin. His only full-blooded relative and she has always meant everything to my brother."

"What?!"

"It's strange, isn't it? People think they know everything about us and then we surprise you once again."

"I- how? How long has she been like this?"

"It must have been during the 1500s. Pia was suffering due to Nik's anger at Katerina foiling his plan of breaking the curse. She put up with it as best as she could but soon enough she just broke down. Pia locked herself within her chambers and denied Nik's entrance each time he asked for her. I remember him waiting outside of her door until she fell asleep. Then in the dead of night I realised that all was far too quiet and so left my bed to see whether Pia was alright. Nik had already plunged the blade into her chest by the time I realised what he was doing." Rebekah wiped away a stubborn tear that fell down her cheek and studied the small form within the casket. "She may have been my older sister, but she always looked like the youngest of us. She never seemed to grow as quickly as the other girls did. If she were standing right now she would only reach your shoulder."

"I never knew that Klaus had a twin. He's never mentioned her before." There was a slight jealous tone in Caroline's voice as she spoke; Rebekah fought off the urge to let out an unladylike snort.

"We didn't know she was related to us either until long down the line. It was all too late though… much too late."

"What do you mean?" Caroline stepped closer to get a better look at the secret Original sibling.

"We were brought up to believe that was a she was a babe from a family that had died from the sweating sickness. She was our… ward, I suppose you could say. She was brought up within the family and was treated like one of us, but no one apart from my parents knew of her true lineage. Elijah told me that they just brought back a baby one day and placed her within Nik's crib. He said that he thought it was strange, but he was only young himself so he soon just accepted her as his _special_ friend. I always noticed that my mother looked at her tenderly and with more love than just a guardian, but I just thought it was out of pity. Mikael held no care for her yet he still treated her a bit better than he did Nik. Pia and Niklaus were as thick as thieves. Of course, Henrik and Kol enjoyed having someone around that was as mischievous as they were, but her bond with Nik was different. They would finish each other's sentences and they'd stare at each other for ages without saying anything. I used to think that they could speak within their minds! Then I remember one day - I think they had just celebrated their 14th birthday - something had changed. They held hands and snuck kisses in the stable. They would play footsie under the dinner table and sneak into each other beds when they thought no one was awake. I'd wake up to either Nik creeping from our bedroom or Pia just crawling back under her quilt with flushed cheeks."

"You don't mean that they…?" Rebekah didn't need to look to her side to realise that Caroline was looking at her with disgust.

"When Tatia came along and took away Nik's attention, Pia became a shell of her former self. She no longer played with my brothers and it would take me hours to get her to speak to me. She'd cry on my shoulder before drying her face and faking a smile for Nik's benefit. She didn't want him to know that he was hurting her since he appeared to be happy. However, when Tatia chose Elijah, Nik suddenly craved for Pia's love once more. She was torn. She despised him for how he had cast her away, but she couldn't fight her love for him. Once we were all turned into vampires their werewolf genes were activated due to their first human kill. That was when all was revealed. They were siblings, not just lovers. My mother had had Pia snuck away once she was born before Elijah or Finn could see her as to protect her identity; a few weeks later was when my parents returned with a baby swaddled in wool. The curse that was placed upon the twins was hard enough for them to handle, but the continued attraction they felt for each other made it even worse. I'm not saying that we didn't slaughter a lot of people, because we did, but as they denied their feelings they would kill hundreds more to satisfy their cravings. It wasn't until they mated again that their ravenous hunger finally lessen-"

"I think we've had enough story time, Rebekah." Both girls swung around to see Klaus slowly making his way towards them; the stony expression on his face and clenching of his fists revealed how much effort it took for him to not rip them into pieces. In an act of defiance his sister pulled the dagger from Pia's chest and held it in front of her with a shaky grip. Klaus took in a deep breath before holding his hands up in surrender. Both parties walked in a circle until the hybrid was stood in front of the coffin. He immediately turned his back on the girls, not even bothered about the dagger, and looked down at his twin. His expression softened and his eyes became glassy with tears. "My beautiful Pia." He carefully leaned down and pressed a soft kiss upon her cold lips. "Oh, how I have missed you, love."

"Klau-"

"Do not speak, Caroline. You should have never known about Pia until I was ready for her to walk the earth again." The blonde immediately stepped back and observed this new side of Klaus that she was seeing. He seemed… different. She had never seen him so vulnerable before. He almost appeared human.

"Nik, she deserved to be brought back sooner than this. Do you think she can forgive you for over 500 years of betrayal?!" Rebekah couldn't hold it back any longer; the stubborn tears that she had fought back began to drip down her face as emotions bubbled up inside of her. She was sad for her sister, but was so much angrier at her brother for keeping Pia in a place like this. Would he have ever woken her up?

"Rebekah, you should have more faith in me. I was waiting until the right moment." It felt like a stab to the chest as he realised that none of his siblings trusted him. He knew that they would be angry at him for how long they had been kept asleep, but couldn't they realise that it was safer for them? Mikael would have used them to get to him and he couldn't have had that. He wouldn't have them suffer for something that their mother had ultimately caused.

"What?! Another century?! A thousand years from now?! Nik, she has missed out on so much!"

"And if Mikael had caught her then he would have made sure that she'd never open her eyes again! He would have taken her and killed her in the most brutal way possible just to send a message to me!" Klaus quickly stopped his shouting and calmed himself. He wouldn't do this in front of Pia. "I was going to bring her back soon so that we could be a proper family. I would have brought her back to our house and then removed the dagger so that she could wake up in comfort and not in a cold place like this… you know she always hated the cold."

"Yes. Sometimes we'd have to drag her away from the fire before she caught aflame herself." Both siblings smiled at the memories of the countless winters that Pia had curled up in a ball under mountains of blankets and stayed in front of the fire. Not even Henrik could persuade her that the snow was fun to play in and that the falls looked beautiful when frozen. The air changed at that moment. The anger was replaced with sadness for how much their family had gone through. Caroline shifted uncomfortably as she felt like she was intruding on such a private moment.

"I wouldn't have let her rot like this, Rebekah. You know that." The blonde walked forward and placed her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"She won't care where she wakes up as long as she's with us, Nik." Rebekah lied at that moment. Pia was going to be furious with Niklaus for daggering her in the first place, and then she would turn on her other siblings for not helping her sooner. Pia may have been small, but her temper was legendary.

"She's going to be so angry." Rebekah nodded; at least Nik wasn't lying to himself.

"Well, you always did share the same temper." The half-siblings shared a laugh before linking hands in anticipation.

"Ah!" The small girl breathed in and her eyes shot open to reveal light blue pools. Her gaze darted about in panic before she zoned in on part of her family. The fleshy tones of her skin slowly seeped back into her body as she silently observed her twin and only sister. The blue immediately faded into yellow as dark veins grew around her eyes. As if on cue, Klaus disappeared for a few moments before returning with a compelled human. Her fangs instantly shot out and she hungrily drank from the male. It took a few seconds before the body dropped to the floor. Klaus looked on appreciatively as her true Hybrid features made themselves apparent; it looked like it really did only take one of them to break the curse. They were going to be unstoppable once properly reunited.

"My, my, you must have been hungry, Pia." The girl still didn't say anything and merely stepped out of the casket with unnatural grace. She slowly licked the blood from around her lips and cleared her throat. Her eyes flickered onto Caroline before returning to her brother who stood by her side patiently.

"Just how long have I been daggered for, Niko? I can't imagine it's still 1537 considering the clothes you are wearing."

"It's 2012." Klaus replied whilst taking note of her flat tone and blank features. Her expression didn't waver as she processed the sheer amount of time that she had been kept in that coffin.

"How interesting." It was then that a tear finally fell down her cheek. Her bottom lip trembled as she used her stubborn Mikaelson pride to keep a straight face; it reminded Niklaus of all the times she had looked down at him when holding his head in her lap after another humiliation caused by their 'father'.

"Oh, my love." Klaus immediately cradled her in his arms and tucked her face into his shoulder. He laced his fingers within her hair and breathed in the scent he had missed for centuries. The wolf within him scratched and howled wildly as their mate was returned to them.

_Mine. All mine._

"I hate you, Niko!" She hit her arms against his chest before slumping forward in exhaustion. She needed more blood, he noted as her body gave away.

"Forgive me, little sister. I swear that I will make it up to you. I will make it **all** up to you."

_We will never part again._


	2. Mine (1019)

Her hands lightly skimmed the tops of the flowers that surrounded her. The warm breeze made her skin prickle as the heatwave continued. Pia took a quick glance around before smiling and lifting up the hem of her dress so that her legs could cool off a little. Her tunic was made of wool that had been dyed red and her hair was in a loose plait with a matching red ribbon intertwined in her locks.

Despite that smile on her face, her heart was in pain. She was sure that Rebekah and the others had realised the change in her; perhaps she wasn't able to hide her feelings as well as she thought. Pia had tried her best to look past what Niklaus had been doing these past few weeks, but it was hard. Niko had been acting a lot more distant since his newfound lust towards Tatia had grown. Pia wasn't surprised - was there any man that didn't want that girl? Although she had a child by another man, no one could deny that her warm complexion, almond eyes and pretty smile made her a great beauty in the village. Pia had worn Niklaus' favourite colour today in hope that he would finally notice her once again; of course, she had been disappointed. Niklaus had been with Tatia since the sun had risen and had made of point of not leaving her side even when his brother, Elijah, joined them. It was a competition that he would not win, but Pia kept that observation to herself as always. It's not that she wanted him to be hurt; in fact, she was sure that she would be terribly upset at the sight of him having his heartbroken. However, Pia did think that this should be a lesson for him. No other woman would ever love him like she did. It was only a matter of time before he realised that.

Her smile faded and her hands dropped the material as she stopped in place. Her fingers played with the moon that hung from the thread around her neck as the familiar burning of tears building up in her eyes made her sigh. Pia hated crying. It wasn't because she was scared of showing people her emotions, but it was because Niko never wished for her to cry. He would hold her, whisper sweet nothings in her ear and threaten to hurt whoever made her sad. She enjoyed that part of him, but she hated the anger and violence that would sometimes take over him. They both had a temper, everyone knew that, but Pia was more likely to destroy a pillow or scream until her throat hurt whilst Niklaus would use his fists or a sword. It frightened her sometimes. She didn't want her beloved to turn out like his father, Mikael. That was the **last** thing she would ever wish for! Just the thought of that happening made her cringe.

"PEA!" She let out a soft squeal as she was tackled from behind. Kol quickly rolled over to lie next to her and let out a long breath. "You are so easily frightened, Pia." He laughed as her fist smacked against his chest in retaliation.

"Has your mother sent you to find me?"

"Indeed. The sun will be setting soon; she doesn't want you to be out on your own."

"Esther is sweet, but she worries too much."

"I was happy to come and find you... I'll always be there for you; you know that, don't you?" She turned her head to stare into his eyes; they were a soft brown like his mother's.

"I know, Kol. I know." She carefully linked her left hand with his right and squeezed gently. Her shoulders tensed a little as he moved closer and peered down at her.

"He's really hurt you, hasn't he?" Pia wasn't sure how much the family knew about her relationship with Niklaus. The pair of them had tried to keep their more intimate moments a secret, sometimes even disappearing into the woods where they wouldn't be found, and had tried to merely look like the best of friends when out in the open. However, Pia was quite certain that the siblings knew better even if they kept quiet about it. However, Mikael and Esther would have surely said something and voiced their disapproval if they had found out, right? It was not proper for a man and woman to share their bodies before marriage and everyone knew how strict Mikael was with his family. _Yes, they must not know_, Pia thought.

"Why would you say that?"

"You are in love with him. Rebekah and I have spoken about it. We both understand what you are doing with each other and I wouldn't be surprised if Elijah and Finn have also realised. I am nineteen now, Pea. You cannot treat me like a child anymore."

"I'm not treating you like a child, Kol. I just think that you are jumping to conclusions." Pia huffed, and despite the guilt that ate her when she looked into her friend's eyes, she brushed off her dress and stood up. "Do not try to guess my relationship with your brother. You could **never** understand." Kol stayed quiet for a few moments and watched her storm back towards the house before jumping up and shouting.

"I could **never** understand?!" The girl quickly spun around and looked at her friend with tearful eyes.

"You don't know anything about love, Kol! You don't know how it makes a person feel or how it makes a person act! It's consuming and painful. It's the worst thing and the best thing in the world to experience. You **do not** understand!" She moved closer to him until her body was inches away from his. "You spend your time playing with the silly girls in the village that think you will marry one of them. You make bets and play games with your friends to see who can get the prettier girls to sneak behind the trees with them. You are still very much a child that doesn-" Her words were cut off as his lips gently pressed against hers.

"I may not know about love, Pea. I may act like the fool in front of my friends. I may be immature and playful from time to time, but that doesn't mean I don't understand feelings and emotions. It doesn't mean that I don't hear you cry yourself to sleep in front of the fire when Niklaus has come back especially late and gone straight to our room. It doesn't mean I haven't noticed how thin and ill you have become over the summer."

"Stop."

"I can't fathom why you would love Niklaus of all people, but I want to be there for you when you're upset. I want to hold you when you cry. I want to feed you when you don't have the strength to do anything. I want to dance with you as you sing under the sun. I just… want to help you." He carefully cradled her face in his hands and nudged his forehead against hers. "Mother has spoken to our father about you not eating some nights. She sends supper into yours and Rebekah's room only for the stew to go untouched. He doesn't deserve this amount of dedication from you, Pea. Niklaus is **not** worth it." Pia gave a watery smile and hugged her friend before moving backwards.

"That is where you are wrong. I will not give up on Niklaus. I will not let his infatuation ruin my love for him because **she** is not worth it. She will never be what I am to him. Niko just needs to realise that."

"Fine, you can believe that if you wish… just know that I will be there to pick up the pieces when he's done destroying you for her." Kol stayed silent for a few moments before linking her arm with his when her bottom lip began to tremble. "Let's go home. Mother was preparing some cheese and bread for you when I left; apparently you didn't eat breakfast and missed dinner."

"I'm sorry, Kol."

"I know, Pea." She tried her best to ignore his stare as they made their way back. Pia wasn't blind; she could see that he was growing a little more attached to her than he should. The kiss proved that. As much as she enjoyed this new attention that he was showering her with, she refused to become like Tatia. She wouldn't come between two brothers.

"PIA!" Short arms were thrown around her waist as Henrik greeted her at the door with his usual grin.

"Hello, little one." She teased him as his head only came to her chest, and she knew that he despised being the shortest one within the house. Of course, it didn't help that Niklaus and Kol enjoyed annoying him by placing his belongings on shelves that he couldn't reach and throwing his toys between one another whilst Henrik jumped in the middle trying to catch them.

"I'm growing and soon I'll be bigger than you!"

"Most men are bigger than ladies, so that will come as no surprise." She swiftly moved around the boy and retreated back to hers and Rebekah's room. It was small, but they liked it. When the cold came it was easier for them to stay warm as they could move their beds closer to each other and huddle under their quilts. Rebekah was like her sister and Pia couldn't have loved her more! They could have been twins if not for the age difference and Pia's cool, blue eyes. She sank back onto her mattress and stared at the ceiling. Was this how it would be? Would she have to compete with all these other girls? Tatia was the first to take Niklaus away from her, but would she be the last?

"Pia, are you alright?" Esther came into her and placed a plate of cheese and bread onto her legs. Pia carefully sat up and balanced the plate on her lap whilst the older woman perched at the end of the bed. Esther looked at her daughter in worry. She knew that her twins were incredibly close, but she didn't realise how badly Pia relied on Niklaus' affection. Her eldest daughter had become extremely quiet over the last few weeks and it was all because of **that** girl. One look into those warm eyes had sent two of her sons into a frenzy; they'd talk about her at dinner, compete with each other during the day and then dream about her at night. Elijah and Niklaus were rivals for one girl's heart and it could only end in one way: heartbreak. One of her sons would be hurt once Tatia finally chose between them and Esther couldn't help but think that it would be a lot better if Niklaus was the one to be cast aside. At least Pia would finally have her other half back by her side.

"I'm fine, Esther. Thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you. Kol and I had a conversation that has cleared everything up now. I swear that I will break myself from this cycle and return to my old self. I cannot let this depression get the better of me. I know what I have to do now."

_Yes, I have to make Niko see that I am the only one for him. He has to realise how much it hurts to see him with another girl. We need only each other. We __**love**__ only each other._

* * *

><p><em>Together in all these memories<br>I see your smile  
>All the memories I hold dear<br>Darling you know I love you till the end of time_

_-Memories by Within Temptation-_

* * *

><p><strong>Song(s) for this chapter: Memories by Within Temptation, The Killing Moon by Nouvelle Vague<strong>

AN: Okay, so my little one-shot became a lot more popular than I could have imagined. I loved reading each little review and I am overwhelmed by the response! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favourited and followed this little fic.

As a thank you, I have decided to continue with Pia and Niko's story in little one-shots. They won't follow a specific timeline and they'll come as and when I get an idea so I can't promise that it will be updated once a week or anything like that. However, if you are interested in a particular part of their history, then please review or pm me! Oh, and I may write a part 2 to this particular part since I feel that you all may be interested in seeing how Pia shows Niklaus how much he wants her ^.^

I am also working out their ages in human terms and here's my idea for this part of time: Finn (25), Elijah (23), Niklaus and Pia (21), Kol (19), Rebekah (18) and Henrik (12). Does that sound about right for everyone? I used the wikia page to help me decipher roughly how old they would all be. I'd say this is about 6 months before they all become vampires.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy whichever holiday you are celebrating this month! Leave a little review if you liked this chapter. It's a bit fluffy with Kol's moment with Pia (obviously he won't be like this once a vampire, but as of right now, he is feeling quite protective over Pea and so perhaps a little OOC for now. His cheeky nature will return shortly. I swear!), but I think I've created a good bit of tension with Pia's mood and thoughts.

Mikki xx


End file.
